


Kinktober Day 3 - Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play - Asahi/Daichi

by jadehqknb



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edgeplay, I just like them in suits, Kinda, Kinktober day 3, Knife Play, M/M, Mafia AU, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, loosely, mention of tendou satori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb





	Kinktober Day 3 - Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play - Asahi/Daichi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma_Trevelyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Trevelyan/gifts).



“As far as countermeasures, I know you could have come up with something better than letting that bastard touch what’s mine.” 

Asahi swallows thickly against his dry throat. He’s been with Daichi too long not to catch the edge of anger, the hint of jealousy, lacing his words. It should terrify him really, given Daichi’s penchant for violence when thoroughly provoked, but it doesn’t, though the blindfold covering his eyes invokes a sense of apprehension.

The plan had been going well, a handful of the family managing to get through the doors of  _ The Soaring Eagle _ nightclub that popped up seemingly overnight on the border of Karasuno’s territory. 

Their mission: Intel. 

Nobody set up shop that close by another family’s turf unless they were looking for trouble. But starting a skirmish over assumptions was foolish; the place may not necessarily be associated with their most intense and dangerous rivals. 

So Daichi put together a team to get in and find out what was going on. Dressed to the nines, Asahi, Yachi, Tanaka and Ennoshita were selected to take up the task with Daichi running point from the floor above, Tsukishima hacking into the security cameras to give them a clear view and keep tabs.

It had been going well, no murmurs of impending problems and just when they’d begun to think there was no reason to worry,  _ he’d  _ shown up; Tendou Satori.

Asahi is his type and he threatened no end of pain to the rest of their enclave unless he did as told. So to avoid bloodshed, Asahi agreed before Daichi could counter him which led to a rather unpleasant evening from which Asahi returned being told upon arrival at home that “Dai-san wanted him downstairs”.

Asahi’s voice is breathless, strained as he pleads, “I’m sorry, Daichi. It didn’t mean anything, you know that.”

“I don’t know, you seemed pretty eager, I should know, pet,” Daichi growls.

Asahi opens his mouth to protest but gets no further than a gasp, feeling the press of cold metal against his throat; Daichi’s switchblade.

“I suggest not moving unless you feel like bleeding tonight.” The bed shifts under Daichi’s weight but he keeps the blade perfectly still. His breath fans hot over Asahi’s skin, his low voice pooling heat in his gut; “That may not be a bad idea… carve you up a bit… write my name in your flesh…” 

Asahi feels a whimper wiggling in his throat, tries to keep his breathing even so as not to end up with less of a mark and more of a puncture. 

“My how you tremble… are you afraid… or excited?” Daichi asks, voice even as he tilts the blade just enough to sting but not draw blood… yet.

This time Asahi does whine, a needy broken sound, laced with an undercurrent of want, but he’s not afraid. Even mad or jealous, Daichi won't hurt Asahi, he’s proven that. And he likes Daichi possessive over him, likes that he wants him only for himself.

Maybe that’s due to his overwhelming sense of self-loathing embedded deep in him from adolescence to adulthood. He’d been a wreck when Daichi found him, the shell of a man whose heart had been shattered worse than his body. What he saw in him that day (or even now) he doesn’t know but he’s so, so grateful.

Daichi glides the flat of the blade against his chest bringing his thoughts back from the brink and Asahi resists the urge to arch. It continues downward, its edge tickling the hairs of the hairs on his stomach, sharp enough to cut a few to shorter than they were. 

Asahi’s cock firms up, pressing against the stretch of his boxer briefs. 

He can hear the wicked smile Daichi’s sporting as he purrs, “Ooooh this excites you. Look at that cock coming to life.” 

Asahi gets harder, his skin burning, longing for touch, even a rough one but Daichi just holds steady, restricting his movements with little more than his voice and a blade.

Daichi hums, “Maybe I will. Or maybe I’ll give you a haircut… knock down your sex appeal a few rungs with a real custom job…” 

Asahi winces, a real rush of fear sliding over his arousal. He can’t help it, he loves his hair. It’s the perfect length now, full and lush and healthy, one of—in his mind—the few points of pride he has that’s all his own.

The blade moves away from his body, and as he feels Daichi shift, Asahi has a brief moment of panic, his whole body starting to shake. He licks dry lips, searches for his voice but indecision keeps him silent; should he use his safety word? Let Daichi know it’s too much? He feels terrible, but he needs to know, needs to be reassured this is only a part of their game and that Daichi would never—

The click of the blade closing makes him start but before he can speak Daichi’s mouth is on his, kissing him firmly, making him moan. He breaks the kiss with a lewd pop, twists one hand into Asahi’s hair, and tugs, pulling his head back, exposing his throat against which Daichi murmurs, “Easy pet, easy.” He plants tender soft kisses, and Asahi sighs, letting out all the tension in his body. 

Daichi’s silk tie—sporting a thread count that can rival most luxury hotel sheets—drags over Asahi’s skin, drawing goosebumps. He looked so amazing in his new suit tonight and Asahi wishes he could see him, but more than that he wants to take it off layer by layer. The thought brings another needy sound out and Daichi pulls back.

“Ok now?” he asks, voice still low but softer.

Asahi nods, humming assent. 

“You know I’d never cut your hair right?” He leans closer, breath hot and words hotter, “You know how much I love to pull it while I fuck you, right?”

Asahi nods rapidly... god does he want that, he wants it so bad. Daichi gathering his hair into one hand, tugging his head back while Asahi’s on all fours, fucking him, making him see stars...

“Do you want to keep going?” Daichi asks, and Asahi can hear the smile in his voice as though he already knows the answer, probably knows what Asahi is imaging and hoping he’ll do to him...

“Please, Dai… need you…”

“Hmmm, tempting as that may be, I don’t think you earned that tonight. You’re supposed to be being punished, remember.” 

Asahi’s nerves quiver, his whole body alight with desire and he almost sobs at the loss of contact—however small—when Daichi rises from the bed.

Silence descends. 

Asahi’s skin hums, his breathing fast. He knows Daichi is still there, just watching him lie on the bed, sight restricted and at his mercy. The rustle of clothing makes his heart rate spike. Hearing zipper teeth unsecuring, he licks his lips again, a pavlovian response… “Da...Dai….chi, please…”

He hears Daichi’s amused chuckle over the sound of more clothes being removed. Tears prick the edge of Asahi’s eyes, tortured over not being able to see glorious sinew and muscle coming into view. 

He flinches as ice is pressed against his lips. Daichi’s close again, voice laced with hunger but he remains ever in control as he slides the ice cube along the line of Asahi’s bottom lip; “Suck it a bit, you looked parched.”  Immediately Asahi’s lip purse to suck more of the cube into his mouth. He sweeps his tongue against it, eager for the moisture. The tips of Daichi’s fingers lay just against him, the salt of his skin mixing with the water until the thought of  _ drinking Dai _ overwhelms Asahi.

The ice is melting, sending drops of water dripping on to heated flesh. Eventually, it becomes too small for Daichi to maintain his hold and he pushes the remainder gently into Asahi’s mouth; “Ok, you can finish it.” 

Asahi wraps his lips around the rest of the cube, sucking lightly on Daichi’s fingers not yet retracted. A hand touches Asahi’s cheek; “So eager pet,” he murmurs. Then his fingers are gone and a much thicker, longer and blazingly hot appendage grazes Asahi’s lips, the familiar stickiness of precum smearing along the bottom. 

“Plea—”

“Roll over here and suck it like a good boy,” Daichi cuts off, voice rough. 

Asahi quicly complies, rolling to his side and encasing Daichi’s cock in his mouth, moaning with relief at finally being able to touch, to give, to make amends for upsetting him.

“Fuuuuck… feels good,” Daichi hisses, more to himself than to Asahi, but he absorbs the affirmation anyway. Daichi cards his fingers through Asahi’s loose waves, gathers some in his hand to give encouraging tugs, urging him to take him deeper.  He does so, opening wide and moaning around Daichi, presses the flat of his tongue against the underside of his cock.  Daichi shifts, wraps his hand more securely in Asahi's hair, his grip almost painful. He begins to thrust, pistoning in Asahi’s willing throat, conditioned to take him to the hilt. “Fuck… so good… damn it.” 

Asahi only just barely manages not to gag and he feels the need to swallow but can’t and so opens his mouth wider, lets the built up saliva escape.

There’s a groan from Daichi, his pace increasing; “You should see yourself pet, so debauched, so needy, so good!”

Asahi’s grip on the sheets must be white knuckle by now, his cock an angry shade of red, leaking, desperate for touch but he has to wait, may not get to come tonight; it makes him want to cry.

“Damn your cock is  _ so hard _ pet. It’s weeping for me.” Suddenly the blindfold is gone; “And you are too! Such pretty tears,” Daichi praises, trailing his free hand over Asahi’s cheek even as he continues fucking his face.

Daichi’s name catches in his throat, coming out a low, strangled moan.

“Should I come now? Would you like that?”

Asahi nods as best he can, braces himself for the impending rush down his throat. 

“I… fuck your mouth feels so good! I’m gonna come, you ready? You ready to take my come pet?”

Another nod, another bracing inhale.

Daichi erupts, shooting his release down Asahi’s throat. It’s heavy and violent and Daichi curses his way through his orgasm, his grip on Asahi’s hair so tight more tears escape, rolling down his cheeks.  He needs a proper breath, tapping Daichi’s arm twice and immediately he’s released, Daichi extracting his cock to allow Asahi to take a full breath. He coughs a little and his eyes burn from the tears but when he casts a half hooded eye look up at Daichi he smiles.

He's still catching his breath, glorious chest heaving. From this angle, Asahi catches the gleam of sweat on his skin, wants to taste it and licks his lips.

“My, my still hungry?” Daichi asks. He casts a glance at Asahi's cock, angry red and dripping by now.  Asahi chokes on air when Daichi wraps one large hand around him, giving a none too gentle tug; “Who’s cock is this?”

“Y...yours…” Asahi’s head falls back against the pillows, a grunting groan erupting from parted lips.

“Who are you hard for?”

“You… Dai… only you…”

“Are you sure? Not thinking of someone else? That fucking piece of shit redhead for instance?”

Asahi opens his eyes, finds Daichi looking down at him with a dark, deadly expression even as he continues stroking his cock. His mouth is dry again but he croaks out as fast as his tongue can wag, “No! Not him! Not anyone but you Daichi!”

“Mmmmmm… that’s good to hear… that’s very… very,” his pace increases, the slick of Asahi’s precum squelching in his hand, “very good.”

“Dai… fuck… please…”

He won’t last, he can’t, it’s too much. He needs to cum, needs it so badly he feels almost sick. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Daichi hums still stroking.

“Yes!”

“Yes…?”

“Yes, sir!”

Another hum, more stroking. Daichi’s breathing goes up again but is lost in the sound of Asahi’s desperate gasps and pleas.

Finally, he hears, “Ok, pet, come for me.”

Asahi screams--probably sounds like he’s dying but he can’t help it--his release is almost painful for having had to wait so long.  Cum splashes on his stomach, warm and sticky but he doesn’t care, he just lies there boneless, catching his breath with his eyes closed.  The press of fabric makes them open again. It takes a few seconds but they widen further when he sees what Daichi is cleaning him up with; “Is… is that my new suit?”

Daichi nods, finishes wiping him up. When his eyes meet Asahi’s they’re dark once more. “I was gonna burn it anyway, might as well make it useful one last time.” He reaches with one hand, clasps Asahi’s chin and presses a surprisingly gentle kiss on his lips; “Don’t let  _ anyone  _ touch you like that again. I don’t care whose ass you’re tryin’ to save, understand?”

Asahi just nods, pecks those grim set lips again and nuzzles Daichi’s cheek; “M’sorry”

“I know, you did well tonight,” Daichi affirms, giving another kiss before moving away. Asahi whimpers, he needs him close; “One second love, just gotta finish cleaning up.” Asahi preens at the new term of endearment, one Daichi uses when he’s very, very pleased. He rolls to his side, watches Daichi roll up the cum stained suit and thrust it into the fire burning in the grate. It catches with a  _ whoosh _ , the flick of flame highlighting Daichi’s strong jawline. 

Asahi sighs, feels his eyelids growing heavy and closes them. A moment later, he hears the sound of rushing water from the bathroom. He cracks open one eye, watches Daichi walk to the bed, his gloriously toned body outlined by firelight and it stirs longing in his gut but he’s so tired…

“Gotta get you cleaned up, wanna hold you too.” Daichi takes his hand, pulls him to a seated position and caresses his cheek; “Can you walk?”

Asahi nods but as he stands he feels his knees buckle slightly, still overwrought thanks to the build up of his orgasm. Concern colors Daichi’s face, softens it making Asahi’s heart flutter. “Shit, I knew I took it too far. Sorry love, here, let me help you.” He settles Asahi’s arm about his neck and wraps his own around Asahi’s waist, walking him along to the threshold of the immense bathroom; taking the whole basement as their quarters was one of the best ideas ever.

“Sit here, let me finish setting up,” Daichi says lowering Asahi carefully onto the edge of the tub. He’s still tired but less shakey. With a flick of his wrist, Daichi turns off the taps, tests the water temperature and drops in some essential lavender oil.  He steps into the tub, extending a hand to help Asahi join him. Daichi sits first, presses a kiss to Asahi’s ass making him sigh; “Alright, ease down, take your time.”

Asahi does so, sighing as first hot water, then hot skin envelops him, Daichi’s chest solid against his back.

He tilts his head, accepts with full appreciation the light kisses to his shoulder and neck. 

“Love you,” Daichi whispers in his ear.

Asahi hums, a content sound, and nods; “Love you too.”


End file.
